Cathaki Love
by hannirose
Summary: What would have happened if Daine had fallen for Kaddar rather than Numair? PLEASE read. Rated PG13 for adult situations. Chapter Six Revised
1. The Kiss

AN/ YAY! I've had this idea running around in my head for sometime now and I'm finally writing it! Anyways I always liked Kaddar & though I LOVE Nummy I always thought Daine and Kaddar would be cute with each other. Anyways it starts part way through Emperor Mage when Daine and Kaddar have just gotten back from Menagerie and found the Banjiku worshipping the Immortals... So on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: WARNING- THIS IS A FRAUD! I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS UNLESS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE THEM... THEN THEY ARE MINE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They fell silent, enjoying the cool evening. Kaddar moved first, stretching his arms. "We're in trouble, Daine. All Carthak is. See this?" he pointed at the sky.  
Daine looked up. Starts spilled everywhere overhead. The moon was silver; another night, or two, and it would be full dark. The dark moon, for the working of dark magics, she thought, and shivered. "See what? Stars?"  
"You shouldn't see them. This time of year, the skies should be thick cloud. Maybe an opening or two, but not clear skies, night after night. We've had very little rain. In the south. people starve while my uncle readies for another war, so he can waste taxes, food, slaves, men..." He looked at her and smiled bitterly. "You are too gods-blest easy to talk to, Verildaine. You watch me with those big eyes, just listening, and the words just drop off my wagging tongue." He shook his head and offered an arm. "I'd better escort you to your room. It's getting late." (AN/ this is when I stop quoting the fabulous Mrs. Pierce and go off to my own stuff)  
Daine didn't know what to say. She watched as her friend stared up at the heavens. She knew that Kaddar didn't want a war. He didn't even really want to rule. He wanted to study, to learn all he could.  
" Kaddar..." Daine started hesitantly, " I don't know what to say. I wish only that I could help you in some way." Kaddar looked back at her. His dark eyes unreadable. He reached over to her and touched her cheek. Then quickly took it away. Daine shivered. When he had touched her she had felt something. Like a shiver of fire running through her body.  
" Daine I- I am sorry. For everything. Meeting you was... One of the best days of my life. You have opened my eyes and changed the way I look at everything. I want to thank you for that." Then he put a hand gently on her arm. Daine looked up into his eyes and leaned forward, closing her eyes. Kaddar's lips brushed hers. Daine gasped as fire raced through her. She leaned forward into the kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(AN/ Yea, I know short first chapter! But I want to see if anyone is actually going to read this!!! Tell me what ya think! You see that little box down in the corner? See how pretty it is? Its beautiful colors and so inviting? WELL CLICK ON IT AND REVIEW ME! Please?  
My best to you all,  
~Hannirose  
PS. Those annoying harassing emails inspire me to update faster as well... Just something to think about! (o; 


	2. The Hag & the discovery

part 2:  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Daine and everything to do with her... HA! Yea you SO fell for that! Deny it all you want but I see right through you! lol! Just kidding!  
AN/ I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! Did you miss me? Thank you SO much to my reviewers! I love reviews! They make me feel so special! *feels special* Ooh! Also I can't figure out the italics so where ever things are written in all caps that means italics that me, Hannah is just to dumb to figure out how to put it there!   
Special thanks to:::  
Ketchupfiend: I know I know, too short! *sigh* I think this chapter is a bit long than the first one... I think it is at least! Thanks for reviewing me!  
Keita: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing me! I've never actually read any D/K ficcys are there more? Anyways thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaddar pulled back suddenly from their kiss. Daine, startled looked into his face her eyes searching his.  
" What is it? Do you not... I thought that- Is this not want you want?" She asked dreading the answer. He looked down at her. And opened his mouth to speak,  
" I do. Daine I have- have been dreaming about this since... Well, almost the day that I met you. I just, don't know if we can do this. Don't get me wrong, I WANT to but... Can we?"  
Daine smiled a little sadly then reached up a hand and wrapped it around his head.  
" I'd like to try. Wouldn't you?" She asked softly her eyes laughing but serious at the same time. Kaddar grinned in joy and pulled her close to him and whispered,  
" Yes. My darling, yes I would." Daine shivered as fire coursed through her, filling her from tip to toe. She leaned closer. Suddenly a sneering voice interrupted her joys.  
  
" Well, well, seems like someone is getting something good out of this."  
Kaddar and Daine pulled away from each other quickly to see the Graveyard Hag grinning evilly.  
Daine looked at Kaddar. In the fading light she could only just see that he was blushing furiously. Then he looked at Daine and stopped blushing, he mouthed,   
"Who is she?" Daine just shook her head. She turned to face the God, her hands on her hips.  
" And what is it that you want now your majesty?" She asked pertly. The Hag shook her finger in Daine's face.  
" None of your temper dearie! I won't stand for any of it! I've put up with you only because I have to. But that does not mean that you hold the whip my dear, far from it."  
Daine glared at her. She felt Kaddar stiffen against her and saw his fists clench. Daine's short temper snapped,  
" I don't know what you want from me! I only know that I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I wish only to leave this place, to be free of all this."  
In her mind she added, " Especially from YOU!" The Hag laughed and croaked,  
" Don't think I didn't hear that! I'm not as slow witted as you might like to think I am. And believe me when I say that I feel just as affectionate to you as you do to me! I'll be back soon and then we'll talk."  
Then she walked off and seemingly disappeared out of thin air. Kaddar's hands unclenched. He look at Daine his mouth all but hanging open in shock. He stammered,  
" W-was that who I THINK it was?" Daine nodded grimly wonder just what the Hag was up to,  
" Sadly yes. That was the Graveyard Hag." She looked up at him a question in her dark eyes, " But what does she want from ME? What can I do to change anything? I'm just... Well, just Daine!"  
Kaddar smiled down at Daine his eyes full of love, it couldn't be mistaken for anything else except love. He said softly,  
" Just Daine? Never just. You will always be more than 'just Daine to me.'"  
Daine blushed and pulled his lips down to meet her own. A few minutes later she pulled away. She rested her head on his broad shoulders.  
" I have to go now. Alanna and the others will worry if they find that I am not in my room."  
Kaddar sighed and kissed her passionately holding her close to him. Daine clung to him feeling as if she could do anything in the world at that very moment but at the same time feeling weak as a new born kitten. Her body pressed against his felt perfect and safe his breath mingling with her own.  
Her breath when she broke away was ragged. She caressed his face with her finger tips trying to memorize the feeling of his body against his.  
" Till morning then?" Kaddar asked smiling from their kiss and caressing Daine's own cheek.  
" Till morning. I will see you again soon. But for now sadly I must leave you." They parted after one last kiss, Daine walking slowly to her room leaving Kaddar in the garden staring up once again at the starry skies.   
Daine bit her lip, there was nothing she could do to help that she could think of. She sighed and wished that she could give Kaddar a waking dream as she had the animals in the menagerie. She wished with all her heart that things had turned out differently, that her heart and Kaddar's were not between two strong pillars of approaching war.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder in not a very gentle way and spun her around.  
" What are you thinking? We are in the face of WAR! You can't do this Daine!"   
The speaker was-  
  
AN/ Dun dun dun! OOH! Evil Hannah! Haha! Major cliff hanger! If you ever want to find out who it was that saw Daine you have to review!!!! Bwahahahaha! Tell all your friends about my ficcy PLEASE?! If I was mean I would be like one of those evil people that says that they will not update until they get a certain amount of reviews but lucky for you all I am not THAT mean. It WILL inspire me to write faster though... Hehehe! SO REVIEW! *begs* I thrive on reviews! They are my heart and joy! Sadly I never manage to get very many! *sigh* So make a poor 14 year old girls day and review! 


	3. Meeting with the Hag and the heart break

Part 3:::  
Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much to all my reviewers! I love reviews! To be perfectly honest I have yet to decide who it was that found them. Hmmmmmm... I should have had you all take a vote. Ah well on with the thank you's:  
Veralidaine: Hmmmmm... I don't know who it is yet but I am thinking it may be the person that you mentioned, then again maybe not! We shall see!  
Kieta: Thanks for reading my humble ficcy! I had no idea I had some competion! I need to work harder than to keep my readers still with me!!!  
Ketchupfiend: I know I am bad and evil! I'm glad that you will at least consider forgiving me! As a sign of my appreciation in putting up with me I dedicate this chapter to you!  
So on with the show!  
  
********************************************************  
  
"What are you thinking? We are in the face of WAR! You can't do this Daine!"  
The speaker was Alanna the first female knight of the realm of Tortall and Daine's friend. She stood there gaping at her. Her eyes mingled with something in between pity and exasperation. She continued, fighting to keep her voice down.  
" He is a would be enemy Daine. If you were discovered- The Emperor wants an arranged marriage for the prince. He would not allow it!"  
Daine put her hands on her hips and scowled down at her, (AN/ remember Alanna is way short!)   
" Who says we can't? Goddess Alanna! What's wrong with it? I'm not saying I'm going to MARRY him or anything! We like each other where's the harm in that?"  
" The harm is that the Emperor will always hold the key! Maybe he'll tell you two that you have to marry he'd say it was a reward for your saving his little birdies. Daine THINK! He would control your lives and the lives of the people that you love! And what about Numair?"  
Daine started at her uncomprehending, " What about him? And the Emperor cannot force me to do anything against my will."  
" Ah, but Daine he CAN and WILL! Look, I am not saying that I don't want you to be happy its just... You can't do this! Not with that man!"  
Daine bit her lip trying hard not to cry. She had only found love so recently she did not want it taken away so quickly.   
Alanna sighed, " I won't bother you anymore tonight but think on what it is that I am saying to you. You are a wonderful person Daine and there will be other wonderful men in your life or even this man at a later and better time... Good night Daine."  
Then Alanna left leaving Daine to her own troubled thoughts.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(AN/ I'm going to quote the fabulous Mrs. Pierce once again!)  
  
In her deams, she stood with Kitten and the Graveyard Hag in the middle of a barren land, and arugued. An audience of rats and hyhenas looked on. The Graveyard Hag wanted her to go left, into a fenced-in graveyard, where the tombstones leaned at strange angles and human bones poked through the earth. Daine wanted to right where sge could see dinosuar skeletons embedded in the ground. Kitten, chattering furiously, wanted Daine to go back the way she had come. She slashed at the old womans legs with a forepaw.  
  
Enough, dragon," The Graveyard Hag said. "I can't stop your coming here, but I don't need your impertanance, either. You aren't NEAR old enough to do battle with me." She smacked Kitten on the muzzle with her gnarled stick, and the dragons jaws snapped shut. She pawed at her mouth, but it remained closed.   
" You stop doing that to her, and stop pushing me around," Daine told the goddess flatly. "I'm not one of yours, and I'm getting tired of your playing with me and my friends."  
The Graveyard Hag grinned, show all five teeth   
  
(AN/ This part makes me laugh, having only five teeth would suck!)  
  
" Your a sassy one dearie," She said with approval. " Well, I always did like a girl who could stand up for herself. But your being naughty all the same. Come into my little garden and play."  
  
ands on hips, Daine shook her head. " By the time you bury two-leggers, they're glad to rest," She retorted. " I don't WANT to play with them. They've earned the right to be let alone. Look at the way you've left them, all higgledy-piggledly like that. I should think you'd have the decency to straighten up around here." Part of her mind knew all this was a dream, bur what on earth were they talking about anyway? It made no sense.  
A gnarled hand that had been empty suddenly boasted a silver dice cup. The Hag rattled it, her one good eye twinkleing cheerfully at Daine. " Toss you for it."  
" No you cheat. C'mon, Kit." They marched toward the dinosaur bones. At first the going was hard. it took all Daine's might to lift her legs, and she could tell Kitten was having equal trouble. The girl clutched the heavey silver claw around her throat. It dug into her palm, drawing blood, and suddenly she was moving forward on a barrne dirt road.  
Then she slowed , frowning. Things were changing, as they did in dreams. The dirt under her bare toes felt like cold marble, polished smooth. The blackened hills of and barren trees the orange-lit world around her were fading, becomeing shawdows and hinted at great shapes within.  
  
(AN/ There is a TON more where she see's her Ma and Da but I am too lazy and have too short an attention span to copy that much down so live with the pain and just imagine that she did all that. So back to my own stuff!)  
  
The next morning Daine rose early trying to remember why she felt so miserable.   
She remebered her meeeting with The Graveyard Hag and then seeing her Ma and that man, with the horns... Then she remembered her night with Kaddar and then her meeting with Alanna.  
She pounded the pillow in her rage. Why does everything have to be like this? She asked herself. Why can't it have been different? Daine thought about Kaddar, she was falling in love with him. She didn't want to break his heart. And what about her own heart? Could she break it as well?   
" Why are you angry?" Zek asked. " What is wrong? I left after we got out of the menagerie and since you came back I have smelled sadness on you. What is wrong?  
Kitten whistled her concern as well looking at Daine with large eyes.  
" Nothing that you can help me with Zek, or you Kitten." Daine said softly while petting the Marmoset's soft fur idly.  
Finally Daine got up and dressed slowly trying to decide what to do about the night before. She was falling in love with Kaddar and wanted to be with him. A part of her said though that she couldn't, a bigger part of her loved the country she had come to be part of, Tortall.   
Maybe the part of her wasn't bigger but it was surely a lot louder in her mind. Daine decided to seek Kaddar out and talk to him, tell him why they couldn't... Daine remembered how right his lips against hers had felt. She shook her head. She had to do this, unfair as it was for the good of Tortall.  
Daine hurried out of her room and ran off to find Kaddar. She had to tell him, as much as it hurt even to imagine to be away from her new found love that she had to break it off... She had no choice.  
She found him in the gardens where they had kissed the night before. Had it really only been the night before? It seemed so long ago. Daine put a hand on his shoulder, Kaddar turned and when he saw it was her, a big smile broke out on his handsome face.   
" Daine! Oh... I missed you so!" He murmered stepping close to her. He leaned forward to kiss her but Daine turned her head so he only got her cheek.  
When she looked back at him, his eyes were confused and hurt. Daine bit her lips. She HAD to do this, she had no choice. If only... If only...  
" Kaddar, we- We need to talk. Please..." She trailed off unable to say anything more. The hurt in Kaddar's eyes increased and he led her a bench. He looked into Daine's eyes.  
" What is wrong? Please tell me. Are you... You don't want to be with me do you?" Kaddar said the last part so quietly Daine almost missed what he said,  
" No! Kaddar I- I just... CAN'T! We can't. Our people are at war. Don't you understand? I want to be with you forever but its impossible." Daine felt tears spring up in her eyes.   
" Why can't we Daine? No one has to know! We could it secret no one would have to know!"  
Daine shook her head crying,  
" We would be living a lie! Could we do that? How could we stand it? And it wouldn't work..."  
Kaddar grasped her hand and Daine felt a thrill when his large hand closed protectivly around her own and his eyes looked into hers with such love.  
" Why would it not work? Why? Mithros Daine! I want to be with you... People say that love is a sacrifice. I would sacrifice anything and EVERYTHING to be with you! I- I love you."  
Daine couldn't speak she only sobbed harder. Kaddar pulled her against his chest and held her tight, Daine felt his strong chest breathing in and out with her own.  
When she calmed down enough to be able to speak she whipsered,  
" I'm so sorry Kaddar. I would do anything for things to be different."  
  
********************************************************  
  
So whatta ya think? I know I suck at mushy things! But please forgive me and PLEASE review! I live on review. *stares lovingly at the pretty little review box* Anyways! i have a question though... How the heck should this end up???? Should she end up HAVING to dump Kaddar or should they keep it a secret???? Would Alanna tell? Would Numair find out? What would he do? Its all here... Tune in next time for more! AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
-Hannah  
ps. Email me! I LIKE getting emails!  
pps. Did u enjoy this Ketchupfiend? This chapter was dedicated towards you!  
ppps. Don't forget to review me!!!!  
pppps. WOOHOO! 5 pages of writing! Tis a record for me! 


	4. Daine breaks the news

Chapter 4  
(AN/ You see Daine and all those people? Yea I don't own them. *glares at Tammy* SHE owns them! The unfairness of it all...)  
  
Kieta: *flinches* Ooh not the best review... Ah well, I did ask for complete honesty. I'm not saying that Daine is REALLY in love with him, at this point she has only known him for a little while and most of what she feels is lust.  
  
Ketchupfiend: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter dedicated to ya! I had you in mind while I wrote it. :p I will try my very best to keep the chapters long! Yea I am planning on Nummy finding out in this chappy but he's not going to be at all happy about it!  
  
Dreamseeker812: OMG! I totally forgot Daine has a bit of an accent! Thanks a ton for reminding me, I'll try to work that in somehow. As for Daine never wanting to stay in Carthak in my ficcy I don't think I ever said that but if I did I apologize, Daine wishes she could stay with Kaddar forever but not in Carthack (sp?) Anyways thanx for reviewing I hope you'll keep reading, I love getting new reviewers!  
  
Zara: Ah I see we have a Daine and Nummy lover reading this! And while I like Nummy he's like 20 years older than her and I dunno... It just seems kinda kinky to me! But thanx for reviewing me!  
  
(AN/ Okily dokily on with the show... *curtains open and Daine walks out onto the stage* " Hello all you people out there! This story as you know is all about ME! And it REALLY is ok by me if ya want 't send me fanmail or anything like that! *wink* So on we go with chapter 4 in which we learn if I do or do not break up with Kaddar!)   
  
********************************************************  
  
" I'm so sorry Kaddar. I would do anything for things 't be different." Daine said into Kaddar's shoulder. He pulled her face up to meet his dark eyes,  
" Daine you said you would do anything for things to be different would you really?"  
" What do you mean? I don't understand..."  
" Would you stay? I could tell uncle to let you stay here as my bride! We could always be together! Forever! Oh Daine... Would you? I think I might be in love with you. Please?"  
Daine almost said yes. But then she thought about what that would really mean. She could not leave, could she? Leave Cloud and all her animal friends and not to mention all her human friends as well. She thought of never seeing Ouna or Numair or Alanna again. Or Miri or Evan or a thousand other people she had come to know and love. Could she do that? No. She could not. She remembered the words Alanna had said the night before,  
  
" The Emperor will always hold the key! Maybe he'll tell you two that you have to marry he'd say it was a reward for your saving his little birdies. Daine THINK! He would control your lives and the lives of the people that you love!"  
  
Daine shook her head still crying softly. She looked up to meet Kaddar's eyes. When he saw her face he knew, knew she would not, could not stay.  
He got up and walked off quickly and little did Daine know that as he left tears leaked down his cheeks feeling like hot acid running down his dark cheeks.  
  
********************************************************  
Kaddar slowed down once he reached his bedchamber. He flopped on his bed fighting back the scream of rage that pumped through him. Not at Daine but at the fact that everything was so messed up! If things had been different this would have never happened. He would be free to be with Daine.  
There came a knock on the door and in walked his uncle, the Emperor. Kaddar sighed and turned off his side and onto his back. The Emperor sat on the bed next to him.  
" My dear, is there a problem?" He asked his voice was soothing and quiet. Kaddar thought about telling him everything about him and Daine about his worries and his hurt, hurt that she had said that it would not work... Hurt that she had said no.  
He looked over at his uncle he looked into his eyes. But all he saw was a underlying coldness and greed. There was no real compassion in his amber eyes. Kaddar opened his mouth,  
" No uncle. Nothing is wrong... Nothing at all."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Daine didn't know how long she sat on that bench with her head in her hands before Numair found her. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and embraced her pulling her tight against his chest.  
" What's wrong sweet? Why are you crying? Daine?" He asked her with worry in his voice. Daine could feel his deep voice reverberating in his chest. For a while she was crying too hard to answer but after a while she quieted.  
" Please tell me. Maybe I can help. You won't know if you don't try me."  
Numair tried again. Daine shook her head but the story came tumbling out before she could stop herself.  
" And he asked me to stay with him but I said no because I could never leave you and everyone and so I said no and then he just LEFT! And I don't know what to do I know that I CAN'T and WON'T stay here but... Numair? What's wrong?"  
Numair had pulled away from her and was sitting with his face turned away from her own.  
********************************************************  
AN/ So whatta ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? What? I hope I don't get bad reviews! *bites nails* Also I am not planning on turning this into a Daine/Numair fic. She loves Numair but... More like the way you love your dad or uncle ('cept in Kaddar's case that is) just though I'd give ya a heads up. Sorry it took me a bit to update. I broke my knee so I have been having problems getting motivated to write but I promise to try to be better about it. Also I DEMAND not only that you review but that you PLEASE read some of my other fanfics! I don't have any other Tammy ficcys but I do have 2 hp fics and a Tuckever Lasting fic that I'm rather proud of. Anyways! Go read NOW! :-p  
  
-Hannah  
ps. REVIEW! 


	5. The birds and garden walk

Chapter... 4- The birds and a granden walk   
Is it number 4? Can't remember! Heheh!  
(AN/ WHOOHOO!!!!! SPRING BREAK!!!!!! *dances around happily*A whole glorious week off! So for that I am going to try and make an extra long post just for y'all! And now onto the thank you's...  
  
Ketchupfiend- Sorry that this last chapter did no live up to your expectations! I apoligize emensly! Yeah I don't think Ozorne would actually say 'my dear' and mean it. Heheh, glad it made ya laugh though!  
  
Jessica- Glad you liked it! I am planing on doing more chapters so don't worry! Is Nummy really only 15 years older? Ah well. And I hope I did not offend you or anything when I said that. I just thought that it might be cool for Daine to land with someone else!  
  
Keita- YAY! You approve! *feels warm and fuzzy inside* I hope I am makoing up for the chapter you did not quite like with this chapter and the past one. Thanks for readin and reviewin!  
  
Su- Hey! I've read some of your ficcys!! Heeh! Anyways I am glad you enjoyed it and I will try to slow down on the love thingy a bit. As for Numair telling her to stop he is now!  
  
Ps. Just as a funny thing when I put Ouna's name in my spell checker thought I was trying to write Tuna! Heheheh That just amused me greatly and I thought y'all might think it was funny too!  
  
********************************************************  
  
" What's wrong Numair?" Daine repeated, trying to see his face but he would not meet her eyes. She layed a hand on his cheek and pulled his face around so he had to meet her eyes.  
" What is it?" Her voice was quiet and a bit trembling from all her crying, " Please tell me."  
Numair sighed, " I just didn't want you to be hurt. And I... Well, I don't know how to help you. To be honest I don't know if I even can."  
Daine wrapped her arms around her teacher and friend and hugged him.  
" Numair, you've helped me already just by listening to me." Daine stood up and paced in front of the bench where Numair was sitting watching her.  
" I wish I wasn't here any longer I wish... I could just go..." Daine spun around to face Numair her eyes shining, " But why couldn't I just leave? I healed the birds right? (AN/ At this point Daine doesn't know that they're gonna get sick again.) So there really is no reason for me to stay. We could make up an excuse so I don't insult the emperor like... Um... The king has decided to launch an attack on some immortals that only I can understand like um... Well, we'll find something and-"   
Numair stood and put a hand to her mouth to stop her talking, his eyes kind.  
" That would be the cowards way out, Daine. Besides the Emperor would know we were lying."  
Daine knew he was right but she still wanted only to run and get back to her familiar home in Tortall. She missed Cloud her pony with her tart attitude, she missed Ouna, and Miri and a thousand other people that she had come to know and love. She looked into Numair's dark eyes and asked,  
" Was Alanna right? Did I do the good thing when I told him... Told him no."  
" I do think that Alanna was right when she told you that. And Daine we can't let you do this, as the ambassadors of Tortall, it jeopardizes our peace treaty. And we MUST have this treaty! I'm sorry Daine but... If anyone caught you two together, the small chance we have for peace would just wash down the drain. (AN/ did they have drains back in the Tortall era?) I am sorry Daine, I really am. There will be other men, better men for you."  
Daine nodded but in her head she said, ' Yes but I don't want another man I want this one.'  
  
********************************************************  
  
Daine flopped onto her bed after her talk with Numair had been cut short when I messenger reminded him of a peace talk that was happening soon.  
Kitten whistle a concerned note. Daine smiled and reassured the dragon that she was ok just tired. Although Daine could tell that she did not believe her. And to make it worse Daine didn't believe herself. That night she went to check on the birds and found them sick again.   
Daine frowned as she healed them trying to disern just what it was that was making the birds so ill.  
She left the aviary frowning. She had healed them all but had yet to find what was making them ill. She had questioned the birds but they had not been able to tell her much.  
She was so obsorved in her thinking that she ran straight into someone and looked up to find Kaddar standing in front of her his eyes dark and unreadable.  
" Um... Please escuse me, your Highness." Daine mumbled and slipped past him quickly without meeting his eyes.   
She had almost turned the cornor when she felt a hand on her arm. She spun around to find Kaddar gripping her shirt in a large hand. The moment she turned though he released her. He opened his mouth hesitently peering at her as if hoping that if he just looked into her eyes he would see the answer.  
" Daine... We have to talk. Please?" Daine would have refused him except for that please sounded so sincere. She nodded reluctently and put her hand on his offered arm. Kaddar led her out into the gardens where only a few nights ago she had kissed him.  
Daine took a deep breath of sweet air and looked at Kaddar only to find that he was staring off into space. They walked in silence for a bit and Daine jumped when Kaddar spoke.  
" I wish you would try to explain to me why it is such a horrid prospect of being with me. I thought when we kissed that you were willing and enjoyed it as I had."  
Daine shook her head but could not find words to express herself to him. He continued.  
" I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way. It was NEVER my intention. You must believe me when I say this."  
Daine nodded and whispered,  
" I know it was not, and I was willing. But I know that we cannot do this although I wish things were different for us."  
Kaddar lead her to a bench and sat staring at his hands as though he was taking time to digest her words. He looked at her after a bit and said,  
" It is getting late. There is not really all that much that I can say anymore. Although I wish you nothing but well. Perhaps we will meet again under different circumstances."  
Daine nodded and they stood. Daine felt her thoughts whirl in her head and she said to him,  
" I know that things have changed between the two of us but I wish for us 't be friends still if not lovers. Although it might be hard I would like to try, you are a good man Kaddar and I like you even though things didn't work out as we may have hoped."  
Kaddar smiled at her in a friendly but rather sad sort of way and nodded,  
" I to would like that, Daine. Friends then?" He asked and lifted his eyebrow in an inquiring sort of way. Daine had to fight back a giggle he reminded her much of her bird friends and how they cocked they're heads to once side. Fighting to keep a straight face Daine nodded.  
They walked on for a bit even though they had said they were heading back to the palace. Because unknown to both of them niether of them wanted the night to end. Because at that moment they had all that they wanted.  
When they finally did part Kaddar left Daine at her rooms. He smiled and kissed her hand softly. Daine fought to keep herself from blushing but knew she had failed because she saw a slight smile in Kaddar's dark eyes.  
" Good night then Daine. I hope you sleep well. Perhaps we can do something in the morning. Maybe we could visit the university if you wish."  
Daine nodded and smiled and said,  
" I would like that. Good night." And then they parted.  
  
********************************************************  
  
AN/ I am afraid that I did not really get a very long chapter like I had hoped but I tried my best. So Kaddar and Daine are friends although they both want more than friendship but it would not really work out. So.... WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!? I have NO idea!!!!!!! So email me at Hannirose56@yahoo.com or just tell me in the review. I hope you enjoyed it. Also PLEASE read my new Tammy ficcy. It's a slash relationship between Thom and Roger! *gasp* So far I have not gotten any bad reviews so don't give me any please?!? Anyway thanks for reading I love you all! 


	6. Feelings and Food

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ Alright, so this chapter was full of holes and bad grammar since I wrote it insanely early. So I re-wrote it. It's mostly the same, but there were some grammar errors, and other things that bothered me.   
  
Thanks:  
  
Ketchupfiend- Glad that you like this better! I am V. sorry about the not updating for a looooong time! Please don't poke me! *cowers* I am thinking that maybe I am going to have Ozorne find out maybe on their walk?  
  
Keita- Woo! A date huh? How did it go??? Who with??? lol! I am a pryer (is that a word?) so do tell! Glad you like it better!!!  
  
Mackinoerin- YAY! New reviewer! *dances around like an idiot* lol. Glad that you like it, I hope you continue to read!  
  
Hyena- Great? Really? *blushes at praise* Thank you V. much!!! Keep reading!  
  
Hoku the Dragon- Will they be caught? You ask. Will the emperor find out? Well, you'll just to read on to find out won't you! *evil laugh* Thanks a ton for reviewing!  
  
Sunstorm- Is he only 15 years older? Oops! Anyway, yeah, I probably would get more reviews if I made this into a Daine/Nummy fic but I like Daine and Kaddar. Besides, even though reviews make me VERY happy *hint hint* I'm mostly just doing this for fun. Glad ya like it!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Okay, on with the story. Also if you read any of my other fanfics I will love you FOREVER! I have a few ficcys I am rather proud of. Ok, on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Daine woke early and took a long hot bath and tried to wash away her doubts and worries. She soaked in the bath, trying to discern her feelings for the emperor-to-be. He was handsome, but it was more than that. It had felt so *right* when he had kissed her.  
  
When she was done with her bathing she brushed her curly brown hair in front of the mirror, trying to get it to lay down flat. Zek came over to her and jumped lightly on her shoulder, rumpling her hair even more.  
  
*What are we doing today?* he asked her. Daine took him gently off her shoulder and cuddled him before putting him down on the dresser and answering.  
  
"Kaddar asked me to accompany him to the University. I want to see it, it's supposed to be better even than the one in Tortall." She paused, trying to find a polite way to say it and then said in a kind voice, "I'm not sure that it would be the best idea for you to come. Not because I don't want you to, but I will be around many people that...may not understand."  
  
Zek sniffed and Daine was afraid he might refuse to stay behind but he nodded his small furry head and said,   
  
*I'd rather not, I don't know if I can stand being with you and him if you're going to glance sideways at each other and pretend you're just friends.*  
  
Daine stuck out her tongue but gave Zek a banana to eat. Which he accepted with delight. She smiled and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Daine!" Daine heard Kaddar's voice and turned to see him coming towards her.   
  
She curtsied when he got to her,  
  
"Good morning, My Lord." Kaddar grasped her hand lightly for a minute and said in a quiet husky voice,  
  
"Kaddar, remember?"  
  
Daine felt her cheeks burn but she said,  
  
"Yes, Kaddar."  
  
He smiled broadly, and Daine felt her heart thump alarmingly.  
  
"Ready to go then?" Kaddar asked, breaking the awkward silence, "I really think you will enjoy the university. And you will get to meet many animals and friends of mine. If you would like?"  
  
Daine nodded and said,  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
They had to walk quite a way to get to the University. It took longer than Daine had previously thought it would but Daine enjoyed every moment of it. She learned a lot about Kaddar that she had not known before. He confided in her his fears of becoming an emperor someday. And that he would rather remain a student then to rule a country.   
  
He leaned down and whispered,  
  
"Not to mention, I can't stand wearing such stuffy clothing."   
  
He asked about her life as well. And to her great surprise she found herself telling him more about her life then she had told most people who had known her longer.  
  
She was just telling him of the time she and Numair had met Thkaa, the basilisk, and saved Dunlath with the help of the wolves and other creatures, when Kaddar frowned,  
  
"What is it?" Daine asked in mild concern. "Have I said something wrong?"   
  
Kaddar shook his head and said,  
  
"It's just. Well, you love Numair, don't you?"   
  
Daine looked at him in surprise and said,  
  
"Of course I do. Not in the way of lovers, if that's what you mean but I do love him as a friend."  
  
Kaddar stopped and with his eyes searching he asked,  
  
"Only as a friend?"  
  
"Only. Why are you asking me this?" Daine asked him.  
  
Kaddar just shook his head and began walking again. Daine shrugged and followed him.  
  
They arrived at the University a few minutes later. It was humongous. Students were loitering outside the gates, in elaborate clothing, being fanned by slaves. Huge pillars went high up in front of her eyes, snaking their way up to the top of the vast building. Daine's eyes felt as though they would pop and she murmured in awe,  
  
"It's beautiful."   
  
Kaddar nodded.  
  
"Now you know why Carthak is known for its schooling. We take great pride in our education."  
  
"And in your slaves." Daine muttered quietly, not meaning to say it out loud.   
  
Kaddar heard her though and said,  
  
"That is a part of our society. We find your letting woman fight just as terrible as you find our slaves. It's our way of life, you would be hard pressed to change it."  
  
Daine shook her head in wonder.  
  
"I would ask how could you not want woman to be able to protect themselves, but I once lived in a town where woman were treated like dirt. I cannot belittle you for what you have always known."  
  
Kaddar smiled and so did Daine, though she was troubled. By that time they were at the doors leading into the University.  
  
Inside the doors was a large room, the size of almost the entire formal guest house of the Palace in Tortall. Filled with books of all shapes, sizes and languages.   
  
Daine's eyes shone and she breathed,  
  
"I had no notion there were this many books written, nor this many things to write about."   
  
Kaddar laughed and said in a teasing voice,  
  
"Come on, Country girl. I want to introduce you to some of my friends. I think you'll like them."   
  
Daine blinked and tore her eyes from the shelves and said,  
  
"I think I will too, if they are anything close to as charming as you are." She smiled up at him.   
  
He raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Flirting, are we? Miss Veriladaine?" He inquired.  
  
Daine turned scarlet and laughed a little nervously. Kaddar didn't pursue the subject, which Daine was glad of, because the truth was she had been flirting. She had forgotten that it would never work between the two of them.   
  
*~~*  
  
"So, what did you think?"   
  
Kaddar asked Daine that evening as they were leaving the library after a long day.   
  
Daine smiled sleepily and said,  
  
"It was fair wondrous." She looked up at Kaddar, a little shyly, "Thank you for showing it to me."   
  
Kaddar said,  
  
"You're welcome. You made it shine." He held her gaze intently for a minute then breaking the silence said, "Would you like to go anywhere else? There is an eatery only a few minutes from here, if you are hungry."   
  
Daine nodded,  
  
"Yes please!"   
  
Kaddar grinned and led Daine down the street, talking about his studies. Daine watched him. She really liked him, and true they had only known each other a few days now, but it seemed so much longer.  
  
The Eatery was a formal place. It was called The Red Eagle. Daine's eyes were wide as she looked around the elaborately decorated building. She marveled over the candles floating effortlessly four feet above their heads. Kaddar laughed at her wonder.  
  
"We would like a private room, if you please." Kaddar told the serving man, who kept his eyes down modestly, as custom dictated.   
  
Daine shifted uncomfortably and when the serving man had left to find a room, murmured,  
  
"Kaddar, are you sure that's a good idea? People might get ideas..."   
  
Kaddar looked at her, a bemused expression on his handsome face. He did not answer her, though. He offered her his arm and they followed after the serving man.   
  
The room was small. But beautiful. There was a circular table with two cushioned chairs and goblets already set out.  
  
The serving man left, after they had placed their orders. Kaddar watched as Daine fiddled absently with her napkin.  
  
" You needn't feel awkward. No one will talk about us. I promise." He said quietly. He reached across the table and put his big hand on top of Daine's.   
  
Daine gulped. She wasn't so sure of that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN/ Well, I revised it only a bit, but it sounds better now, I think. I am in the process of writing the next chapter right now. I just wasn't happy with what I had written so I needed to change a few things.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Hannah 


End file.
